Adegan Ranjang
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Fic paling gajebo dapet nemu setelah ngaduk-ngaduk data di kompie. Tentang Marauders, of course...


_**Aku hampir lupa pernah nulis FF beginian. Wekekek... Fic paling ancur dalam sejarahku. Ngasal banget... "aku" means MzMoony. Hehe...**_

**--**

**ADEGAN RANJANG**

**Marauders' Room**

**--**

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin dan Peter Pettigrew mungkin adalah empat sekawan paling beken di Hogwarts. Mereka berempat selalu tampak keren di luar. Kompak, pintar dan populer. Meskipun agak bandel dan tukang bikin onar, tapi mereka tetap disukai.

James Potter yang mahir Quidditch, sangat populer walau pun penampilannya agak acak-acakan dengan rambut hitam yang tidak pernah rapi.

Sirius Black sebaliknya, disukai banyak gadis karena ketampanannya. Penampilannya yang memesona selalu membuat para gadis kelepek-kelepek.

Remus Lupin yang selalu tampil kalem dan penuh senyum. Dia prefek yang disukai anak-anak karena kebaikan hatinya dan keramahannya.

Peter Pettigrew. Meskipun dia yang paling tidak menarik dibanding ketiga temannya, tapi tetap saja, popularitasnya di kastil terangkat berkat kekerenan teman-temannya.

Yah, tapi itu kan dari luarnya. Ada orang yang bilang kalau mau melihat bagaimana tampang asli seseorang, lihat saat mereka sedang tidur atau bangun tidur. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengintip kamar mereka tengah malam. Aku kan penasaran bagaimana tampang asli mereka.

James Potter. Apa dia sama garangnya seperti saat berada di atas sapunya?

Sirius Black. Apa dia sama tampannya seperti saat bangun?

Remus Lupin. Apa masih kelihatan kalem saat tidur?

Peter Pettigrew. Hmm… aku tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang menarik dari dia.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua malam sekarang. Seluruh kastil sudah sepi. Aku mengindap-indap menaiki tangga spiral menuju kamar anak laki-laki di menara Gryffindor. Mendorong pelan pintunya hingga terbuka.

Buset deh, berisik amat. Dengkur siapa sih keras begitu?

Dari pada bingung-bingung, masuk saja ah…

Ranjang yang paling dekat pintu, ranjang James Potter.

Hmm… Ternyata dia lucu juga tanpa kaca mata bulatnya itu. Piamanya sedikit tersingkap, menampakkan dadanya. Eugh… Tulang iga di mana-mana. Eh, James ternyata lincahnya bukan hanya saat bangun saja, tidurnya juga lincah. Bantalnya sudah kemana-mana dan tubuhnya malang melintang di ranjangnya yang super amburadul. Selimut sudah terlempar ke lantai.

"Li—ly—Ev—Aku padamu—" James mengigau. Kakinya menendang bantal sampai jatuh ke lantai. Astaga, dalam tidur pun James masih sempat-sempatnya mengejar Lily Evans.

Whops! Kaki James menendang lagi, hampir kena kepalaku. Memangnya kepalaku bola sepak ditendang-tendang?

Jauh-jauh ah. Takut kena kaki. Mending wangi. Hihihi…

Geser ke ranjang di sebelahnya, ranjang Sirius Black.

Nah, ini dia cowok yang kegantengannya kesohor di seantero Hogwarts. Hmm… yang jelas posisi tidurnya lebih bermartabat dari James. Selimutnya masih rapi dan dia tak banyak bergerak. Nafasnya dalam dan teratur. Wuih… beda banget dengan James yang mendengkur.

Dan—huaaah… Sirius masih kelihatan ganteng banget. Rambutnya yang biasanya rapi agak acak-acakan sih, tapi tidak mengurangi kegantengannya kok. Jadi kepingin cubit pipinya sedikit.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Apaan tuh di sudut mulutnya?

Aih… Ganteng-genteng kok ileran. Aku yang sudah mengulurkan tangan mau nyubit pipi Sirius buru-buru narik tanganku lagi. Ternyata dia juga tidak jauh beda dengan kita-kita, suka bikin pulau. Hihihi…

Sekarang giliran ranjang di sebelahnya lagi yang diinfestigasi. Ranjang Remus Lupin.

Lho lho lho… Yang ini kok lincah juga?

Guling ke kiri. Guling ke kanan. Selimutnya sampai membelit di badannya. Hihihi… jadi mirip lemper. Eh, perasaan udaranya cukup dingin deh malam ini. Tapi kok Remus malah keringetan sih? Nafasnya agak terengah-engah dan dia tampak gelisah.

Jangan-jangan…

Oops! Jangan mikir yang enggak-enggak dulu deh.

Aku menjulurkan leher ke jendela. Ah, pentesan. Sudah hampir purnama penuh. Pantas saja Remus gelisah. Lihat, bantalnya saja sampai basah kena keringat.

Wah, sepertinya besok pagi Remus harus menjemur bantalnya nih, kalo enggak bisa bau apak. Tapi apa dibolehin menjemur bantal di atap kastil? Hihihi…

Sekarang giliran ranjang terakhir, punya si kecil Peter Pettigrew.

Astaganagaulertangga! Apaan nih? Tidur kok nungging?

Aku langsung lompat tigapuluh senti karena begitu ngebuka kelambu langsung berhadapan dengan pantat.

Masih bisa nafas ya? Ck ck ck… Ini dia nih sumber di antara semua sumber keributan di kamar ini. Ngoroknya keras sekali. Dan… Idih… pulaunya gede-gede banget. Ada yang bentuknya seperti benua Australia segala tuh. Hihihi…

Pasti peri rumah yang dapat tugas nyuci seprainya Peter tersiksa banget yah.

Tapi Peter lucu juga, pipinya yang tembam bergetar seirama dengan dengkurnya. Dia bergerak lagi, rubuh. Pantatnya yang besar menghantam kasur dengan bunyi 'bruk' keras yang menggetarkan seluruh tempat tidurnya.

Huff… Aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya cukup 'petualangan' malam ini. Aku harus cepat-cepat kabur dari sini. Kalau mereka sampai bangun, bisa-bisa aku di-_levicorpus_ sama mereka.

Masih dengan berjingkat-jingkat, aku meninggalkan kamar yang 'seru' itu. Menuruni tangga menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor tanpa suara.

Ehem. Ada yang berminat mengintip kamar anak-anak Slytherin?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, penyelundup?!" hardik Profesor McGonagall dari ujung Ruang Rekreasi yang remang-remang. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan dia tampak murka. Bibirnya sudah membentuk garis tipis mengancam.

Oh, no! I'm in trouble!

**FIN**


End file.
